Falling
by thatoneguyfromthegayanime
Summary: Otoya is shipped off to Japan from his hometown in California and is rooming with THE ICHINOSE TOKIYA! (A Foreigner! fic. I don't have the plot completely planned, so this is the best I can do for the summary right now. The second genre will remain a secret uwu - TokiyaxOtoya - Please review!)


((A/N: Because of reasons, everything written in **bold** is said in English, and everything in double parentheses is an A/N. I do not own UtaPri, or any of the character associated with it, except for OC's))

The redhead walked briskly across the barren road, tightening his arms around himself. He instinctively looked both ways while crossing, even though there wasn't a car in sight. He breathed out, a small, white puff coming out in response.

Autumn wasn't usually this cold. Actually, the redhead didn't know what it was usually like, as he hadn't been in this country before. At least, during this time of year. You see, Otoya, our main character, has lived in the United States most of his life, and he has suddenly been shipped to Japan.

So, let me rephrase that: He wasn't used to the cooler temperatures this time of year. Usually it was, at the coolest, around forty or fifty degrees out, not in the thirties. He had just hopped-literally, hopped-off the latest plane to Japan, fresh out of America. His manager, (Yes, he was a pop star in America) Nick, had just up and decided that he needed to spend some time in Japan for the upcoming movie he had. Of course, that meant without Nick.

The pop sensation was moved across the ocean, alone, to Rural, Japan. But no, seriously, there was nothing there, Not even an airport. You know that literal hop mentioned earlier? Yeah, guess who had to go skydiving into foreign land because of a lack of funds? You guessed it.

Anyway, briskly walking across the road. That's where we were. Yeah, by now, our little protagonist finished doing all that. Why was there even a road in the middle of no man's land?

Wait.

Road=Civilization.

Otoya followed the side of the road, no idea where he was going. He was excited for the trip, as he had been wanting to go to Japan for quite a while now, but he had absolutely no idea as to what he was suppose to do. He sighed, shrugging his shoulder slightly.

How long had it been since he landed in Japan? It was almost dark out, signaling a temperature drop. Otoya wasn't particularly religious, but he clutched his mother's rosary, praying for a savior.

And there must be a God because not five minutes later a sleek black jeep pulled up, and the man inside rolled down the window.

The man had shiny blue hair, with matching eyes. He had to be the most beautiful person Otoya had ever seen.

"Are you Ittoki Otoya?" The man asked, scowling slightly.

Slightly taken aback, Otoya responded, "Y-yeah! But I, uh...how'd you know my name?"

"My manager," he explained, "told me to come and get you." He paused, thinking for a moment, then sighing, "I guess you could call him my manager, but he's really my company's owner…" His voice trailed off, as he looked away.

Otoya stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Nobody told him somebody was going to pick him up. "How long have you been looking for me..?" He asked, realizing that the man had probably been looking for him for a while.

"Not long," The man replied, shrugging slightly. Immediately, he followed up with a scowl, almost growling, "Get in the car."

The redhead swiftly beamed at his escort, jogged to the other side of the black Jeep, threw his belongings into the backseat, and hopped into the passenger seat. The bluenette stomped on the gas pedal as soon as Otoya had his seatbelt on, the engine whirring smoothly.

"I never asked your name…" Otoya realized, looking at the gorgeous man.

"Ichinose Tokiya," The man almost scoffed, the _ch_ harshly rolling off of his tongue.

Otoya stare at the man in astonishment. Even he-no, _Of course_ he had heard of Ichinose Tokiya. Who hadn't? He was one of the most famous idols in the world. Well, at least, his voice was famous. Most people outside of Japan don't know what he looks like, as his face only appears in Japanese talk shows and, as any idol, in his concerts. Except he only ever toured Japan. He refused to do world tours. Ichinose used to be a solo idol, but he had recently joined a band calle, STARISH, who he re-debuted with, an they instantly gained a large amount of fame.

But the most important question was: Why did somebody as famous as _Ichinose Tokiya_ have to pick him up? Not that he minded, of course. Otoya was a huge fan of him, and had looked up to him since he started work as an idol.

"Why'd they make _you _come pick me up?" He asked, not understanding, exactly.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"You're _Ichinose Tokiya._"

"And your Ittoki Otoya."

"No, I mean, you're super famous. Why would they send you?"

Ichinose swallowed, his large Adam's apple moving down, then back in place. Man, he was so….chiseled. His jawline was angular, his nose pointy, but not too pointy, and his neckline was prominent.

"You're rooming with me," He mumbled, a bit agitatedly, I might add, and scowled at the asphalt road.

"_What?!"_ Otoya couldn't hold back his surprise, his jaw practically on the floor. He was rooming with Ichinose? For how long? Why? Nick sure had his connections.

"I'm the only person without a roommate."

Otoya didn't really understand that last comment, but he decided to ignore it. He simply sat awkwardly in the passenger's seat until they arrived at where Otoya guessed would be his new temporary home.

((I know it's kinda short, but I'll be updating as much as possible! I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight, but I might not.))


End file.
